Snake Soul
by JujuBurst
Summary: Nagisa n'arrive pas à avouer à ses amis ce qu'il est vraiment ou plutôt ce qu'elle est vraiment. Quand ses amis le savent enfin, Nagisa est aspiré dans un voyage inter-dimensionnel. Alternative Univers, Voyage inter-dimensionnel, fem!Nagisa/snake!Nagisa/assassin!Nagisa/ghoul!Nagisa Assassination Classroom/Kuroko no Basuke/Tokyo Ghoul/RWBY/Bleach/One Piece/Blue Exorcist/other...
1. Chapter 1 Relations

_"Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de leurs dire?"_ C'est ce que ce demande Nagisa, depuis plus d'un moi. Il se regardait dans son miroir complet depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant. Il poussa un soupir en secouant la tête avant de sortir de sa chambre pour aller à l'étage d'en dessous.

"Bon matin, maman" la salua Nagisa en prenant place à table. Sa mère sortie de la cuisine à l'instant où Nagisa prenait place à table.

"Bon matin, chérie." lui répondit Hiromi.

En chemin Nagisa se disait la même chose qu'hier, avant-hier et tous les autres jours d'avant. _"Aller Nagisa, tu peut le faire. C'est facile, tu leurs demande juste de t'écouter et tu leurs dit, simple."_

Nagisa et ses camarades de classes avaient changés d'école, trouvant le système de Kunugigakaoka trop oppressant, la classe s'était promis de se rencontrer au café où travaille Sugino tout les samedis disant que sinon Nagisa devrait devenir assassin et puisque toute la classe connaissait le talent de Nagisa personne n'avait manqué un seul rendez-vous.

Nagisa c'était ramassé dans la même école que Nakamura Rio, Kaijo. "Shiotacchi ton déjeuner à l'air incroyable, est-ce que je peux y goûter?"

"Vas-y." le bluenet souri à son camarade blond et lui tendit son déjeuner.

C'était un mystère du pourquoi le célèbre Ryota Kise c'était attaché à lui et à Nakamura, mais ni Nagisa, ni Nakamura ne l'ont interrogé à ce sujet. Tout les trois ont étés mit dans la même classe et ont pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble tous les jours.

Nakamura était certaine que la raison pour laquelle il traînait avec eux était Nagisa. Il était clair que Kise s'intéressait à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle pensait que pendant la cérémonie de rentré, Kise avait aperçue Nagisa et penser qu'il était mignon , alors il a commencé à le suivre partout comme un chiot perdu.

Peu importe la raison du grand blond, Nakamura s'en fichait. Elle aimait sa compagnie. Au début, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, mais il a commencé à l'apprécier. Peut-être qu'il avait découvert que c'était une bonne personne à avoir comme amie, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire des devoirs.

Les notes de Kise étaient sous la moyenne et il semblait que tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit était le basket. Ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il l'utilise pour faire ses devoirs et pour être sa tutrice pendant les périodes de tests. Après tout, ils s'utilisaient tout les deux. Nakamura lui à fait retourner ses faveurs en la présenta à ses coéquipiers et d'autres mannequins. Honnêtement, Nagisa pensait qu'elle allait trop loin avec cette histoire de dette .

"J'en veux aussi, les déjeuners de Nagisa sont les meilleurs." dit la blonde en prenant des crevettes frites dans le bento de Nagisa.

"Attendez vous deux! Si vous continuez comme ça je n'aurais plus rien et vous avez tout les deux vos propres déjeuners!" réalisa Nagisa quand ses deux "amis" attaquèrent son déjeuner avec avidité. Heureusement, Nagisa réussit à chasser ces deux-là de sa boîte à lunch et de se qu'il y restait. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant et il s'est avéré que ses amis n'étaient pas si cruels lui faisant goûter leur repas.

Après avoir mangé, il restait encore assez de temps avant les cours pour discuter.

"Alors? Avez-vous décidé quelle club vous alliez rejoindre?" demanda Kise en jetant un bras autour des épaules de Nagisa. Nagisa ne s'en souciait pas, habitué à ça à cause de Nakamura et Karma qui ne respectaient pas l'espace personnelle.

"Pas encore." répondit Nagisa en souriant.

"Je l'ai fait!" s'exclama Nakamura. "Je me suis mise dans le club de remise en forme."

"Eh bien, quand est-il de rejoindre le club de basket? Vous feriez de mignons gestionnaires." se moqua Kise.

Nagisa était très offensé du fait qu'il ne l'ait pas invité en tant que jouer, mais il ne voulait quand même pas la première place. De toute façon leur équipe était bonne et il était petit, "faible" et n'avait jamais vraiment jouer au basket, alors il était inutile pour un amateur comme lui de tenter sa chance.

"Eh bien, je ne vais pas vous forcez à vous joindre au club, mais j'espère que vous allez venir m'encouragez aujourd'hui." leur lança-t-il attendant des réponses.

"Vous avez un match aujourd'hui? Je pensais que l'inter-lycée allait commencer dans un mois ou deux." demanda Nakamura.

"C'est juste un match d'entraînement, mais un de mes anciens coéquipiers va être là, je voulais lui présenter Nakamuracchi après le match, mais..."

"Compte sur moi!" s'exclama Nakamura avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase.

"Désolé, j'adorais venir, mais ma mère à invité son petit-ami à dîner et elle serait triste si je ne venais pas." s'excusa Nagisa avant de partir.

Nakamura avait dit à Kise de ne jamais insisté quand il était question de sa mère, mais il ne connaissait pas les détailles.

Après le match, Nakamura alla voir Kise.

"Ce coéquipier était vraiment quelque chose, Kagami, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Nakamura.

"Kagamicchi? Non, non tu t'es trompé, c'est pas lui mon ancien coéquipier!" s'exclama Kise.

Nakamura était choqué, elle était sûr d'avoir bien compris son nom."Le grand roux?" demanda-t-elle.

"Mon coéquipier était le petit bluenet, Kurokochhi." lui appris Kise.

"Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vue un joueur comme ça, est-ce qu'il à jouer?"

"Si, si! Il à jouer!" Kise affirma en éclatant de rire. "En fait il à un manque de présence totale, donc il est normal que vous ne l'ayez pas remarquer." lui appris-t-il.

Après le match de Shutoku contre Seirin, Kise et Nakamura était aller manger un truc à la cafétéria de l'école.

"Euh Kise?"

"Quoi?"

"Seirin" dit-elle ne pointant derrière Kise.

"Kise!" s'exclama Kagami en arrivant de derrière Kise.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! Bon timing! Laissez-moi vous présentez mon amie Nakamuracchi!" dit-il en la pointant.

"Rio Nakamura, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!" les salua-t-elle.

"Taiga Kagami, de même." la salua-t-il.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, heureux de vous rencontrer." dit un petit bluenet qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer.

Elle l'étudia du regard et fut choquer, ses cheveux bleus ciel, ses yeux azurs, et sa peau un pâle, elle ne dit rien.

Plus tard.

"C'est incroyable, ses cheveux, sa taille, son expression neutre.." commença Nakamura

"Pourquoi, diable, ressemble-t-il tant à Kuroko?" fini Kise pour elle.

À suivre!


	2. Chapter 2 Réponse

"Alors... Kuroko est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es lié d'amitié avec Nagisa." résonna Nakamura.

"À la cérémonie d'entrée je croyais avoir vue Kuroko, la seule chose qui m'a échappé était c'est cheveux longs, bien sûr j'étais curieux." s'expliqua Kise. "J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à les interroger tout les deux, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, ils pouvait être parentés ou ne pas l'être du tout. Comme on dit, tout le monde à un sosie quelque part." fini-t-il.

"Je parie qu'ils sont cousins!" s'exclama tout à coût la blonde.

"Vu leurs âge et leurs ressemblances, je dirais plutôt des frères, mais un frère secret, c'est trop fou, non?" proposa Kise.

"J'ai vue des choses plus folles, crois moi."

"Nous arriverons nul part comme ç, pour savoir s'ils sont parentés, il faudrait voir les deux ensembles et leurs demander directement."

"D'accord! Nous allons faire ça!" s'exclama Nakamura, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur qui n'augurais rien de bon.

Après le match de Kaijo contre Toho, Nakamura parti à la recherche de Seirin, car elle les avaient vue regarder le match, elle les trouva et Kuroko n'était pas eux, donc elle échangea son numéro avec Kagami et lui dit de partir à sa recherche sous les accords de la coach. Quand à elle, Nakamura parti chercher Kise. Kise parlait avec Nagisa quand elle est arrivée, elle demanda à Nagisa d'aller chercher une autre boisson pour Kise, puis, elle appela Kagami qui avait trouvé Kuroko et lui dit de venir l'aider avec Kuroko.

"Vous en avez mit du temps!" s'exclama Nakamura en voyant Kagami arrivé avec Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" le salua le blond.

"Kise! C'était un beau match!" le félicita Kuroko.

"Tout le monde dit ça, mais on a quand même perdus." se lamenta Kise.

"Quelle est le problème il semble aller bien?" demanda Kagami.

"Il ne peut pas se porter, idiot." lui appris Nakamura.

"Eh, bien sûr que je peut, j'ai juste besoin d'une pause." dit Kise essayant de cacher sa douleur.

"Il semble que ces deux-là ne entendent pas bien" observa Kuroko en riant légèrement. "Mais Kise, sérieusement, quel est le problème, j'étais inquiet après ton appel." lui appris-t-il.

L'as de Kaijo se gratta la tête nerveusement. "Désolé pour ça, Nakamura est comme ça parfois, la vérité est que nous voulions que tu rencontre quelqu'un."

Kuroko pencha la tête dans la confusion. " Que je rencontre quelqu..."

"Kise, désolé d'avoir été si long, le premier distributeur n'avait plus de boisson pour sportifs, alors j'ai dû en trouver un deuxième." le coupa une voix venant de loin.

Kagami était choqué quand il a vu à qui appartenait la voix, il ressemblait trop à son coéquipier.

"Nagisa!" le salua Nakamura. "Je voulais.." elle fût coupée aussi par la voix de Nagisa.

"Tetsuya."

Kagami se tourna vers son coéquipier et vit pour la première fois une énorme peur sur son visage, comme si un démon était apparu devant lui. Tout à coup Kuroko parti en courant.

"Kuroko attends!" Kagami parti à sa suite après s'être remis du choc.

"Laisse moi partir Nakamura." l'averti Nagisa, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Nagisa mit la boisson sportif qu'il avait acheté pour Kise sur le banc, puis parti se remémorant un mots qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. _"Nee-chan!"_.

À suivre.


	3. Chapter 3 Passé

"Je suis à la maison." marmonna Kuroko en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui, en passant devant la cuisine, il vit sa belle-mère préparant déjà le souper, puis, il monta dans sa chambre, s'installa sur son lit alors que des souvenirs lui remontait à l'esprit.

 _La lumière aveugla à nouveau le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il détestait prendre des photos._

 _"Tu est si mignonne!" sa mère dit derrière la caméra, elle releva la tête et fit une pause. "Tetsuya? Tu étais là aussi? Tasse-toi pour que je puisse prendre une autre photo de ta soeur." dit Hiromi en faisant un petit signe au garçon plus petit, ce qu'il fit joyeusement._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille aux yeux azurs et aux cheveux bleus ciel comme les siens, elle portait une robe blanche et rose moelleuse, un ruban qui lui serrait la taille et un plus gros sur la tête. Après avoir prit une photo de la jeune fille. "Tu est prête pour l'école maintenant, va chercher ton père." dit Hiromi._

 _Nagisa fit un signe de tête affirmatif et se tourna vers son frère plus jeune avec un sourire sur le visage. "Allez, viens Tetsu!" lui dit-elle en commença à partir vers les escaliers._

 _Le sourire qu'elle lui avait donné était le même que celui qu'elle avait donner à la caméra, pourtant il était si différant. "Euh!" accepta Tetsuya en suivant sa grande soeur dans l'escalier._

"Tetsuya, vous avez un ami à la porte!" cria sa belle-mère d'en bas.

Tetsuya se demandais qui sa pouvait être, personne rendait visite à une heure aussi tardive. "Yo." Tetsuya se retrouva nez à nez avec un certain rouquin, Kagami. "Quesqu'il c'est passé, explique moi" demanda-t-il.

Kuroko baissa sa tête et il y eut un gros silence, puis le bluenet se dirigea vers l'escalier. "S'il te plaît, suis-moi." il lui dit avant de commencer à monter les escaliers.

Quand Kagami entra dans la chambre de son ami, il l'examina d'un regard scrutateur pour le moindre indice des goûts de Kuroko. "Ta chambre à vraiment l'air ennuyeuse." conclu-t-il finalement.

"C'est une chambre ordinaire." répondit le bluenet s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Kuroko" dit Kagami, attirant l'attention sûr lui alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit de son ami. "Parle." ce n'était pas une demande, mais plutôt un ordre.

"C'est un peut dur pour moi d'en parler." l'avertit Kuroko avant de parler.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire?!"_

 _"Baisse la voix Hiromi, tu vas les réveiller!"_

 _"Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire!"_

 _Le petit garçon était gelé. Il restait derrière la porte, trop effrayé pour aller aux toilettes ou pour bouger tout simplement, il pourrait faire du bruit et alerter ses parents. Il avait peur des disputes et il détestait ça quand ses parents se disputaient. Parce que quand ses parents se disputaient, ils se mettaient en colère, surtout sa mère, et quand sa mère était en colère, elle était vraiment effrayante. Elle n'a même pas hésiter à le frapper dans des moments comme ça._

 _"C'était mignon quand elle était bébé, mais c'est aller trop loin, les enfants la harcèlent déjà et sa ne fera qu'empirer quand elle commencera l'école." dit la voix de son père calme, mais anxieuse._

 _Parlait-ils de lui? Non. C'est parents parlaient de sa soeur. Il à fallu du temps au cerveau de l'enfant pour se souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père cette nuit-là. Celle qu'il ne comprenait pas à l'époque._

 _"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Nagisa est ma fille, elle agira et portera tout ce que je veux." siffla sa mère en diminuant finalement le son de sa voix._

 _"Tu est folle, Nagisa ne supportera pas ça, tu vas la détruire, il faut que tu arrête ça."_

"Pas d'offense, mais ta mère est complètement malade." commenta Kagami en se grattant la nuque.

Kuroko soupira silencieusement en accord avec lui. Même après toute ces années, il n'osait pas la malmener, mais ce qu'il pensait d'elle n'était pas super.

"Alors plutôt, avec Kise et Nakamura, c'était ta grande soeur qui vit avec ta mère qui la fait agir comme une princesse?" demanda Kagami, comprenant se qu'il c'est passé plus tôt.

"C'est exact." confirma Kuroko.

"Mais, pourquoi est-elle toujours avec ta mère, ton père n'a pas demandé le divorce pour l'aider?"

Kuroko colla ses jambes sur sa poitrine et coucha sa tête sur ses genoux. "Au début, c'était son intention, mais..."

Kagami attendis que la suit vienne, mais aucun mots de plus ne sorti de la bouche de son ami bluenet. "Allez continue! Test-tu ma patience ou quoi?" demanda Kagami exaspéré par le long silence.

Des coups à la porte attirèrent l'attention des deux amis sur la belle-mère de Kuroko. "Les garçons. Le dîner est prêt, veut-tu nous mangé avec nous Kagami? Tu peut même dormir ici si tes parents le veule bien." lui appris la belle-mère de Kuroko.

"Eh, je ne vais pas dérangé?" demanda Kagami incertain.

"Mais non, pas du tout." dit-elle avant de redescendre les escaliers.

 _"Ce n'est pas sage d'inviter Kagami à manger."_ pensa Kuroko sans protester. C'était bien de le voir manger autant, comme un hamster. Les seuls soucis qu'il avait était s'ils allaient avoir assez de nourriture et les questions à venir de Kagami.

 _"Nee-chan, veut-tu jouer au ballon avec moi?"_

 _"Désolé, Tetsu, mais si je salis la robe que ma acheter maman, hier, elle va se fâcher." elle sourit à son frère en s'excusant. Elle portait une simple robe verte menthe avec un nœud jaune autour de la taille. Ce irait vraiment mal si elle la salissait. Sa mère avait une mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci, elle lui donnerait probablement une fessé et une autre à Tetsuya aussi pour l'avoir détruite._

 _"D'accord!" accepta Tetsuya en courant pour aller jouer seul. "C'est quand même ennuyeux sans nee-chan." se dit-il en regardant sa soeur aînée. "Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas jouer avec moi si elle le veut?" pensa-t-il._

"Tu vas continuer maintenant?" demanda Kagami en se posant sur le matelas que la belle-mère de Tetsuya avait mit la pour lui. Kagami pouvait dire qu'il était perdu dans ses pensés, alors il attendit, mais la patience de Kagami était assez courte. "Bon tu vas continuez ou t'attends le tapis rouge?!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Comme tu veux. Alors, papa est devenu fatigué du comportement de maman et voulait divorcer, ils se sont battus pour notre garde... il aurait peut-être pu gagné." il a hésité à continuer.

"Mais il ne la pas fait?" demanda le roux.

"Pas vraiment, il a plus, comme, abandonné."

Kagami arqua un sourcil à sa déclaration. "Quel genre de père abandonnerait ses enfants?"

"Tu ne comprends pas, il a abandonné ma soeur à cause de moi." dit le bluenet en baissant une fois de plus la tête pour que sa franche lui recouvre les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire?"

Kuroko toucha son épaule gauche en essayant d'arrêter les frisson qui parcourait son corps, une douleur qu'il avait lentement oublié refaisant surface. "Rien, c'était juste que...ma soeur...elle...elle était terrifiante." lui appris le bluenet surprenant Kagami.

 _"Comment une fille aussi petite et maigrelette pourrait être effrayante?"_ se demanda Kagami en se rappelant de la personne en question.

 _La maternelle de Kuroko n'était pas si terrible, il était souvent avec sa jumelle plus vieille. Parfois, ils jouaient avec une balle sinon ils se mettaient dans un coin et dessinait. "Tetsu." la voix de bluenette en jupe clair à attiré l'attention du petit. Il s'arrêta de dessiner son arbre aux formes étranges est se tourna vers sa soeur qui découpait une fleur dans un papier de couleur avec des ciseaux._

 _"Nee-chan?" il pencha la tête alors que ses yeux azurs suivait les doigts de sa soeur qui se dirigeait vers la fleur et commença à déchirer lentement les pétales. "Ne fais pas ça! Cette fleur était si jolie!" lui cria le petit garçon. Nagisa ne répondit pas, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne regardait même pas son petit frère et continua à déchirer la fleur se qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas nee-chan?"_

 _Nagisa s'arrêta finalement. "Nee-chan, nee-chan, nee-chan... peut-tu finalement arrêter avec sa." murmura Nagisa, son ton dur à effrayé Kuroko. Il se figea, un frisson lui parcourant le dos alors que l'air autour de lui devenait tendu, presque insupportable. C'est là qu'il a vu ce qui l'a traumatiser à vie, il n'avait pas senti sa soeur lui planter des ciseaux dans l'épaule, tout ce qu'il faisait était de fixer les yeux de sa soeur qui était devenu vert-doré, ses pupilles devenant des fentes comme celles des serpents. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne disparais pas?"_

Karma avait rencontré Nagisa sur le chemin du retour et lui avait demandé de lui raconter qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé quand il a reçu le message de Nakamura. Nagisa lui raconta la même histoire que Kuroko avait raconté à Kagami, sauf le fait qu'il était vraiment une fille et que ses yeux avait changé.

"Alors, tu as juste poignardé ton frère avec des ciseaux?" demanda Karma calmement.

"C'est tout ce que sa te fait de savoir ça?" demanda Nagisa incrédule.

"Nagisa. L'année dernière je t'ai vu battre un militaire deux fois, des mercenaires et tué un poulpe jaune mutant super rapide qui menaçait de détruire la Terre. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va me choquer." lui rappela Karma. "Alors comment tu te sens à propos de ton frère, est-ce que tu le déteste encore?"

"J'avais réussi à l'oublié durant toutes ces années, comme si il n'avait jamais été là et maintenant il est de retour et je ne peux pas le supporter."

"Et que vas-tu faire maintenant?"

Nagisa, après avoir tué Koro-sensei, c'était découvert une attirance pour les armes et quasiment chaque fois qu'elle avait un couteau dans la main, quand elle cuisinait, elle jouait avec faisant des mouvements de bases et d'autres plus compliquer avec un sourire sur le visage et elle allait toujours s'entraîner dans la forêt. Mais maintenant elle n'avait plus de cible et elle commençais à s'ennuyer.

Nagisa avait réfléchi toute la nuit à qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Puis, "Je sais! J'ai enfin trouvé une nouvelle cible avec qui jouer!" se dit-elle avant de s'endormir réfléchissant dans son rêve à comment il pourrait rendre ça plus intéressants.

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4 Début du jeu

Nagisa se promenait dans le centre d'achats le dimanche soir, quelques magasins avaient attiré son attention. Le premier était un magasin de masque, elle avait achetée un masque blanc en forme de tête de loup avec des symboles rouges. Le deuxième était un magasin de truc artisanal, elle avait achetée un rouleau de mince fil en acier, quelques circuits détenteur et autres babioles. Et enfin, le troisième et dernier était un magasin pour les chasseurs, militaires et autres personnes, avant d'y entrer, elle alla dans un magasin de vêtements s'acheter quelques vêtements bon marché pour que personne ne la reconnaisse avec un sa capuche abaissé sur son visage, puis, elle alla dans la chambre de bain des garçons et se changea dans une cabine, mettant son masque caché sous sa capuche, enfin elle alla s'acheter le couteau le plus équilibrer, un FN Five-sevenN 5,7 mm. _"Je vais bien m'amuser avec ces jouets."_ se dit-elle sur le chemin du retour.

Lundi.

"Quatre jours" dit une fille. Kuroko frissonna sous le regarde Riko, sa coach. La voix de la jeune fille était calme et elle portait un sourire sur le visage, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de tromper le bluenet. Elle était en colère, non en fait, elle était enragée. Il n'y avait plus de moyen de s'en sortir indemne, il avait séché la pratique pendant quatre jours entiers, il était un homme mort à coup sûr. (Et il ne savait pas à quel point.). "J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse."

"Je n'en ai pas, Je suis vraiment désolé." s'excusa le garçon.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien, vraiment bien. Je suppose que tu vas avoir fait perdre du temps aux premières alors tu ne verras sûrement pas d'inconvénient à travailler quatre fois plus fort que les autres aujourd'hui." son ton était doux, mais il ne correspondait pas avec son expression, elle tuerait avec ce regard si elle le pouvait.

"Tu te sens bien Kuroko? On vient juste de commencer et tu est déjà tout rouge." demanda Kiyoshi inquiet pour le joueur plus petit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours comme ça, j'irais mieux après avoir vomi." murmura le bluenet.

"Whoa! Tu te sens malade? Est-ce que tu veux que j'avertisse la coach?"

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était une blague."

"Eh bien ne recommence plus! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour."

"Désolé, je voulais juste essayer pour une fois."

Un chien noir et blanc avec un chandail, qui est écrit le numéro 16 dessus, s'était perdu dans le couloir, alors il avait commencer à chercher le gymnase, puis, il tomba sur Nagisa qui marchait dans le couloir ayant la même destination. "Oh, bonjour petit, tu est mignon." dit-elle en regardant le chandail, elle reconnue celui de l'équipe de Seirin. "Tu fait parti de l'équipe? Viens je t'y emmène, je vais là-bas aussi de toute façon." dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et reprenant sa route."

"Okey les mauviettes, vous pouvez prendre une pose de dix minutes." dit Riko alors que tout le monde était en train de suer et de transpirer lourdement.

"Tiens? Où est Nigo, Kuroko?" demanda Furihata.

"Je ne sais pas. Je croyais qu'il était sur le banc." répondit Kuroko

"C'est lui que vous chercher?" demanda une voix féminine venant de la porte d'entré principale, la personne enleva sa casquette révélant un visage pâle, des yeux azurs et de longs cheveux bleus ciel, elle avait Nigo dans les bras.

"Nigo!" cria Kiyoshi. "Merci mademoiselle...?"

"Shiota, Nagisa Shiota." répondit-elle en faisant un sourire enfantin, provoquant des compliments des joueurs tels que _"elle est mignonne"_.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?!" cria Kagami attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui alors qu'il était visiblement en colère.

"Qu'elle accueil! Je ne peux pas venir voir mon petit frère?" demanda Nagisa innocemment.

"De quoi tu veux parler?" demanda Kuroko en se mettant devant son équipe.

"Pas ici, un peu plus loin, on peu aller au fond du gymnase si tu veux." proposa-t-elle.

"D'accord." accepta-t-il en la suivant, toute l'équipe repris l'entraînement sous les cris effrayants de Riko.

"Comment va papa?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait une main dans sa poche.

"Bien, il s'est remariée."

"Je vois." elle se retourna rapidement en faisant un arc avec un couteau à cran d'arrête dans les mains, Kuroko était tombé sur le derrière surpris de la soudaineté de l'attaque. "Jolies réflexes." le félicita Nagisa, le bruit de la chute de Kuroko avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde.

"Je savais que tu allais faire quelque chose comme ça."

"Ah?"

"Non, c'était plus que ça. Tu as essayée de me tuer. N'est-ce pas?"

"Je l'ai fait." affirma-t-elle lui causant un choc.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Kuroko confus de la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça.

"Prends le comme une première tentative d'assassinat. Les règles vont êtres simples dans cette assassinat. 1 : Je ne peux faire que trois tentatives par jour dans une intervalle de deux heures. 2 : Il n'y à pas de limite de temps. 3 : Tout les moyens sont bons pour te tuer."

"Alors tu vas bien avec le fait de tuer quelqu'un? Me tuer?" demanda Kuroko surpris de ce que sa soeur venait de dire.

"Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, mais bon je dois y aller, à la semaine prochaine, parce que si on commence tout de suite ce ne sera pas amusant. On va bien s'amuser." dit-elle avant de partir par la porte ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle.

Toute l'équipe se dirigea vers leur coéquipier quand la fille était partie. "Kuroko est-ce que ça va?" demanda Kagami en l'aidant à se relever. En même temps la génération miracle venait d'entrer dans le gymnase, Seirin se souvint de les avoir invités pour pratiquer.

Kise fut inquiet quand il vit que Kuroko avait l'air mal en point. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver Kurokocchi?" demanda-t-il.

"Elle... elle à recommencer." dit Kuroko nerveusement.

"Quoi? Qui à recommencer quoi? La fille qui passait dans le couloir ta fait quelque chose?"

Kuroko expliqua que sa soeur avait tenté de le tuer et les règles qu'elle avait établie pour leur "jeu". "Quoi elle à dit qu'elle allait te tuer?" demanda Akashi surpris par les dires de son ancien coéquipier.

"Mais il faut avertir la police!" s'exclama Kagami.

"Ça ne servirait à rien. Qui croirait qu'une petite fille comme elle tente de tuer quelqu'un." lui expliqua Kuroko.

"Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi Kuroko, les gardes de ma maison pourrons l'empêcher d'entrée et je n'aurais qu'à engager un détective priver pour trouver des preuves qu'elle essaye de te tuer et la faire emprisonner." proposa Akashi après les quelques minutes de silence dans lesquelles tout le monde avait réfléchie à une solution.

"C'est la meilleure possibilité, donc c'est que tu vas faire Kuroko, tu vas aller chez Akashi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mit sous les barreaux." lui ordonna Riko.

Le reste de l'entraînement se fit dans le silence, tous étaient inquiet pour le bluenet. En arrivant chez lui Akashi fit se qu'il avait dit sans perdre de temps, il expliqua la situation à ses parents et à l'homme, qu'il avait engagé, le lendemain. Deux jours c'étaient écoulé sans nouvelle de l'homme, puis, on cogna à la porte. Akashi se leva et alla voir. Un livreur était devant la porte. "Vous êtes Akashi Seijouro?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. C'est bien moi." répond-t-il curieux puisque sa famille n'avait rien commander.

"J'ai une boîte pour vous et un certain Tetsuya Kuroko."

"De qui ça vient?" demanda-t-il en prenant le paquet.

"Un certain Snake. C'est tout ce que je sais."

"Merci." dit-il en refermant la porte.

"Ça doit être ma soeur, elle à toujours aimer les serpents." lui appris Kuroko en arrivant derrière lui. Akashi, ses parents et Kuroko se rendirent au salon pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte ensemble et lire la lettre coller à la boîte.

Akashi prit la lettre et la lut à voix haute :

 _La souris essaye de se cacher,_

 _N'y arrivant pas,_

 _Elle demande à une autre souris qui passait de l'aider,_

 _L'autre souris_ _tenta de trouver un point faible du serpent_ _,_

 _Mais le serpent la mangea._

Akashi comprit ce que le message dit, mais tenta de ne pas y croire, il déposa la lettre à côté de lui et ouvrit la boîte, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur causa un grand choc à tout le monde, c'était la tête du détective.

À suivre


	5. Chapter 5 Préparation

Nagisa était heureuse pour la première fois depuis près d'un an. Elle avait enfin trouvée une nouvelle cible, une existence dont elle voulait se débarrasser. Elle marchait lentement vers sa nouvelle école, un sourire aux lèvres, se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle elle était.

En arrivant à l'école, elle remarqua que Kise et Nakamura tentaient de l'éviter en essayant lamentablement de faire comme si de rien n'était. Plus tard, elle tomba sur le duo blond, en se dirigeant vers les arbres derrière l'école, ils furent tous les deux surpris de la voir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que vous avez vus un fantôme. Ça va?" demanda Nagisa, sachant très bien pourquoi ils réagissaient comme ça en sa présence.

"Non, ce n'est rien." répondit Kise, essayant de cacher sa frayeur devant la jeune assassin devant lui.

"Ah, tu es sur? Tu as l'Air tout pâle, tu devrais faire attention à toi. Bon, j'ai des plans d'assassinat à peaufiner, à la prochaine." les salua-t-elle, avant de partir s'asseoir sous un jeune arbre.

La génération miracle était revenu à l'entraînement de Seirin avec Kuroko, pour le protéger si sa sœur tentait quoi que ce soit, mais étant une personne de parole, Nagisa était resté à son école. Les basketteurs étaient tous sur les nerfs, donc l'entrainement se passa très mal, ce qui fit qu'ils se sont souvent fait crier dessus par Riko.

Plus tard, après l'entrainement, tous se divisèrent en équipe de deux pour pouvoir se protéger, croyant à l'éventualité que la jeune fille les attaque à la place de Kuroko, pour le mettre sous pression.

Nagisa, elle, en rentrant avait directement monté dans sa chambre et était aller sur son ordinateur, qu'elle croyait ne jamais se servire, pour trouver des informations sur les faiblesses du corps humain et aussi elle commanda quelques livres sur la psychologie humaine, les livres étaient censés arriver après demain.

Hiromi appela Nagisa d'en bas pour qu'elle vienne préparée le repas. Elle descendit calmement les escaliers, toujours souriante. Quand Nagisa commença à couper les aliments il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas sautée à la gorge du premier passant qu'elle croiserait, soit sa mère.

Le lendemain, elle réussit à suivre tranquillement le cours, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en P.E., sa classe devait faire une partie de soccer, pour une autre classe, ça ce serait bien passé, mais quand elle reçut le ballon en plein visage, elle disparut de la vue de tous avant qu'on la voix par-dessus le gars qui à botté le ballon, elle le maintenait à genoux en mettant une pression sur son dos grâce à son pied droit et tira les bras du jeun garçon dans le sens contraire d'où était son corps, le pauvre garçon avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui arracher les bras et c'est ce qui s'aurait passé si on ne l'avait pas fait lâché prise, étonnamment, il fallu plus de trois autres gars ainsi que le professeur pour y arriver.

À la fin des cours, on avait demandé à sa mère de venir pour discuter et à la grande surprise des instructeurs, Hiromi était d'accord sur le fait que sa fille avait agie comme ça devant la sois disant audace de l'autre camarade de classe.

Quand elles sont arrivées à la maison, la mère de Nagisa ne reparla même pas de ce qui c'est passé. Puis, on sonna à la porte, Nagisa alla ouvrir et découvrit que sa livraison était arrivé en avance. Elle passa la nuit à lire ses nouveaux bouquins ainsi que la journée d'après, manquant ainsi l'école, mais sa mère avait accepter qu'elle prenne un jour de repos pour se remettre de la sois-disant blessure.

Le lundi arriva plus vite que prévu, malheureusement, l'équipe ne pouvait pas mettre à l'abris Kuroko puisque le lendemain ils avaient un match amicale contre l'équipe de Shutoku.

Quand Kuroko fit une passe, la personne qui l'intercepta surpris tout le monde, c'était Nagisa. "Comment? Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué." dit Akashi, lui qui pouvait voir l'avenir autour de lui, sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas vu l'arriver de Nagisa, donc il n'a pas pu l'intercepter.

"Bonjour. Le compte à rebours est commencé." dit la jeune fille en collant un badge, à l'effigie de Koro-sensei, sur le ballon avant de le renvoyer à Kuroko. "Adieu, petit frère." dit-elle, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse comme par magie, mais en faite, Nagisa c'était juste déplacé dans un angle mort très discrètement.

Kagami pris le ballon et regarda le badge. "Il n'a rien de spéciale ce badge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a mit là?" demanda Kagami, tout le monde se posait la même questions avant qu'il n'entende un bip régulier, qui commença à accélérer.

"Vite Kagami! Jette-le! C'est une bombe." cria Akashi, ce que Kagami fit, quelques instants après, le ballon explosa assez fort pour tuer plusieurs personne dans un rayon de quatre mètre.


	6. Chapter 6 Game Over

Après deux mois d'attenta, Nagisa commença à s'ennuyer, elle ne avait marre, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant. Tout les attentas qu'elle faisait était bidon, mais puisqu'elle voulait faire durer le plaisir et que Kuroko échappait à chaque fois de justesse, elle était ennuyée.

Tout à coup, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle allait le tuer juste après son match. Elle sourit fièrement à l'idée. Nagisa descendit rapidement l'escalier. "Maman, demain je vais manquer les cours, je ne me sens pas très bien." menti-t-elle. Sa mère, ne se doutant de rien, accepta et appela l'école pour les avertir.

Nagisa mit l'alarme de son cadran à 10h45, une quinzaine de minutes avant le match de son frère, elle commanda un billet en ligne sous le nom de Snake, puis se coucha.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à l'heure de l'alarme. Nagisa manga seulement une pomme avant de s'habiller, elle avait mit un jean noir, de vielles bottes sales, un pull mauve foncé et son masque. Elle prit son couteau et le cacha dans sa botte gauche, son bras gauche étant le plus rapide des deux. Avant de sortir elle pensa à dessiner rapidement une image à la hâte du visage de Koro-sensei sur le devant de son pull.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était dans la bâtiment du tournoi de l'inter-lycée. Elle s'identifia comme Snake et donna le mot de passe qu'elle avait choisi pour confirmer son identification, smile. Elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins, face aux bancs des joueurs.

Quand l'équipe de Seirin sorti de leur vestiaire, ils remarquèrent Nagisa rapidement grâce au symbole reconnaissable sur le devant de son pull. "Elle ne va quand même pas t'attaquer pendant le match?!" s'exclama Kagami.

"Non. Elle va sûrement utiliser un moyen détourner où attendre que nous partions dans les vestiaires pour essayer de m'assassiner." l'informa Kuroko.

Le match se passa plutôt bien, malgré les nombreuses erreurs que faisait Seirin, à cause de la présence de Nagisa. Elle avait décidée de les berner en achetant un mini drapeau avec le symbole de l'équipe, quand Kagami le vit il se figea, se demandant si c'était une mauvaise blague et se fit voler la balle. Seirin avait remporté le match 73 à 66. C'était pas passé loin se dit l'équipe en allant s'asseoir sur le banc pour s'hydrater et féliciter leur équipier.

Puis on entendit un grincement avant que l'écran quadruple du score se changea et pu y voir le visage masqué de Nagisa, les autres pouvait la reconnaître à cause de ses cheveux qui reposait sur ses épaules, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de les attacher, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Kuroko était ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas de leurs couleurs bleus innocente habituelle, ils avaient repris leurs teintes verts-dorés menaçantes. "Game Over." annonça-t-elle avant que tous ne ressentent une impression de danger incommensurable. La bloodlust de Nagisa.

Puis, les gens crièrent de peur et de surprise en voyant la personne qui était, il y a quelques secondes sur l'écran, sauter des gradins et de se diriger vers Kuroko, plusieurs joueurs de Seirin s'étaient mit en barrage devant Nagisa comme des écrans au Basket, mais Nagisa les mit tous rapidement à terre avant de sortir son couteau et de prendre un sprint vers Kuroko. Tout à coup, Akashi se mit devant elle, arrêtant son coup à laide d'une chaise qu'il avait pris des juges, mais Nagisa lui coupa les tendons des jambes avant de sauter sur Kuroko et de le mettre à Terre.

Elle enleva son masque et ce qui fit le plus peur au bluenet était que sa sœur avait un sourire, le même que lorsqu'ils étaient encore des enfants. "Bonne journée et garde le sourire." dit-elle avant de lui trancher la gorger. Après avoir vu ça, tout les spectateurs se mirent à crier de frayeur, puis, Nagisa regarda à sa droite et aperçue les membres de l'ancienne 3-E venu en renfort trop tard. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, mais ses larmes étaient fait de sang. "Désolé." murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que sa classe puisse à peine l'entendre.

Immédiatement, comme si un dieu ou autre chose du genre l'avait entendu, un portail jaune vif se forma sous Nagisa avant de l'absorber puis, de disparaître.

À suivre.


	7. Chapter 7 Inconnu

**_A/N Important! : La plupart des personnages de Tokyo Ghoul vont avoir survécus à leurs blessures!_**

 _"Alors? Tout ça n'est qu'un mythe? Il n'y a pas de lumière blanche ni de tunnel lorsqu'on meurt? Peut-être que je suis toujours en vie."_ C'est ce que se demandait Nagisa. Puis, des formes apparurent dans sa vision, ensuite des sons et finalement, des couleurs et des voix. Elle regarda autour d'elle et grâce aux affiches, elle découvrit qu'elle était toujours à Tokyo, mais elle ne savait pas où l'endroit n'était pas reconnaissable, peut-être une zone qu'elle ne connaissait pas, non, elle avait voyagé dans tout Tokyo à cause de sa mère, elle se rappelait de presque tout le voyage, sauf les inscriptions sur les pancartes ou les enseignes, sauf les plus grosses.

Elle finit par se lever et remarqua qu'elle était sur une pente herbeuse au bord d'une rivière. Nagisa s'examina et remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus les mêmes vêtements, maintenant elle portait des sandales bleus flash, des shorts bleus et un chandail jaune vif à manches longues, une main dans ses cheveux lui indiqua que ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés.

Nagisa leva les yeux au ciel, il était environ dix-huit heures, c'était bientôt la nuit. Elle se dirigea dans les rues espérant trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ou un bâtiment de police, quelque chose du genre. Après une bonne heure à déambuler dans les rues, elle réalisa que, peut-être, elle avait changé de monde et les bâtiments n'avait pas les mêmes noms, mais elle finit par tombé sur deux hommes à l'allure d'inspecteur, elle les regarda rapidement, ils sont plus forts qu'ils en ont l'air et son très attentif aux alentours, mais elle jugea qu'ils étaient inoffensifs envers elle.

"Bonjour, messieurs les inspecteurs, je crois que je suis perdue, vous pourriez m'aider?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix et d'une expression innocente, mais elle était sur ses gardes, plutôt elle avait senti un étui accroché au bas de son dos, d'après sa forme, elle renfermait un couteau avec une lame bien aiguisée.

"Comment peut-on vous aider mademoiselle?" demanda l'homme plus jeune, il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns et dépassait son collègue d'une tête et demi, mais les deux portaient un grand manteau gris, des souliers noirs et une valise grise. Le plus jeune semblait moins fort que le plus vieux, malgré leurs différences de taille et d'âge.

"Je cherche l'école de Kunugigakaoka, vous sauriez par où elle est?" demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'inquiétude forcée dans sa voix, mais toujours souriante.

"Désolé, je ne connais pas d'école de ce nom. Et vous monsieur Mado?" demanda le plus jeune au plus vieux.

"Non, Amon, je ne la connais pas. Dans quel arrondissement est-elle? Votre école." demanda le dénommé Mado, plus que curieux.

"Arrondissement?" demanda Nagisa, maintenant vraiment inquiète, elle ne savait pas que dans ce monde Tokyo était divisé en arrondissement.

"Oui. Dans quel arrondissement?" redemanda Mado, se demandant si la jeune fille devant lui était une ghoul. Amon, connaissant bien son professeur, compris qu'il voulait savoir si elle était une ghoul même s'il en doutait. _"Pourquoi une ghoul demanderait l'aide d'une colombe de toute façon?"_

"Euh... désolé, je crois que j'ai oubliée, j'ai la mémoire courte. Sinon, ce n'est pas si grave, je vais chercher moi-même. Merci quand même!" les salua Nagisa en partant avant qu'ils ne puissent ajoutés un seul mot.

"Amon?" demanda Mado, espérant que son second avait compris ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"Nous allons la suivre. N'est-ce pas?"

"Évidemment." répond-t-il en commençant déjà à la suivre.

 _"Je me demande pourquoi ils me suivent, il me trouve peut-être suspecte, je vais essayer de les semer."_ se dit-elle en tournant brusquement dans une ruelle et en commençant à courir sans faire le moindre bruit, prenant de différentes directions à chaque fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne les sentait plus, donc elle entra dans le café, qu'elle venait de repérer, d'un air naturel, comme si elle si dirigeait depuis le début, en regardant vivement l'horaire à sa gauche, elle sut qu'il allait fermer dans plusieurs heures.

Le café, l'Antique, était plutôt modeste, plusieurs tables en bois de style ancien avec des chaises du même genre. Nagisa s'assit de façon à être invisible à partir des fenêtres. Un garçon, un plus vieux qu'elle, en tenu de servant vint vers elle avec le menu, il avait des cheveux caramel, des yeux bruns couvert par de fines lunettes, il était plutôt grand pour son âge. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre?" demanda le garçon.

Nagisa prit un des menus à sa droite, reposant dans un panier en plastique, elle l'examina quelques instants, soulagée qu'elle puisse lire les écritures. "Un café noir, s'il te plaît." commanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers le serveur. Il repartit vers le comptoir et commença la préparation. _"Pourquoi s'ont-ils si tendu?"_ se demandais Nagisa quand elle reçut son café.

Nagisa resta dans le café, commandant du café chaque fois qu'elle était à court. Puis, tard dans la nuit, il ne restait que le même homme de tout à l'heure, une femme du même âge aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns, ainsi qu'un vieil homme, surement le propriétaire, aux cheveux blancs, il avait une expression souriante, mais Nagisa, étant un assassin, remarqua qu'il était tendu et curieux.

"Nous allons bientôt fermer." lui appris-t-il. Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse relisant le journal pour ce qui était surement la centième fois aujourd'hui. Quand il fut l'heure, elle paya, puis, se dirigea vers la sortie, elle alla s'asseoir sur le côté du bâtiment, à l'ombre.

À suivre.


	8. Chapter 8 Sentiment et Sécurité

Le lendemain, quelques minutes après l'ouverture de l'Antique, la même fille aux cheveux bleus ciel entra dans le café et prit la même place que la veille. Koma se demandait pourquoi cette fillette venait ici, il avait senti son odeur, elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'odeur des ghouls, mais était juste un peu différente, et aussi, quand il s'était approché d'elle pour prendre sa commande se matin, il ressenti la même chose que lui avait décrit Nishiki hier, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir en une fraction de seconde. Nagisa commanda la même chose qu'hier.

Nagisa rencontra de nouveaux employés pendant l'avant-midi, une adolescente du même âge que Nishiki, peut-être un peu plus jeune, elle s'appelait apparemment Touka, elle avait les cheveux mauves foncés et des yeux de la même couleur, un d'eux étant caché par une de ses franches. Après, il y avait un gars du même âge que les deux adolescents, il avait les cheveux blancs, des yeux marrons, l'un deux caché par un cache-œil. Puis, il y avait un homme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux blonds pâles, plutôt grand, les yeux bruns. Finalement, une fille de neuf ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons. Ils avaient tous une chose en commun, il avait tous regarder Nagisa d'un air étrange, comme de la méfiance ou de la peur.

Quand le propriétaire passa près de la table de Nagisa, elle tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

"Je cherche un travail et un endroit pour dormir, je suis nouvelle dans cette arrondissement, est-ce que je pourrais travailler et dormir ici?" demanda Nagisa avec un air sérieux.

Il la considéra du regard un petit moment avant de sourire chaleureusement. "Bien sûr, allez voir monsieur Koma, il va vous donner un formulaire et une chambre, ainsi que l'uniforme." lui dit-il.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir. "Monsieur Koma?" demanda-t-elle, elle découvrit que c'était l'homme qui était la toute la soirée d'hier.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un formulaire s'il-vous-plaît? Le propriétaire ma demander de venir vous voir pour avoir aussi l'uniforme et la chambre." lui appris-t-elle, à sa grande surprise, que Nagisa vit facilement, malgré le masque qu'il c'était rapidement mit en place.

"Bien sûr. Tiens voilà." dit-il en lui tendant une feuille et un crayon.

Les questions étaient assez simple, l'âge, le sexe, l'adresse et le temps où l'on pourrait l'appeler pour le travail, sans oublier l'école. Nagisa remplit rapidement les cases avant de lui remettre la feuille. L'homme lui donna un habit de servante, et une clé, il lui indiqua aussi l'emplacement du vestiaire des filles, ainsi que sa chambre.

Nagisa alla vite se changer, disant qu'elle aimerait commencr aujourd'hui sous l'accord de Koma. Quand elle redescendit, Koma lui dit de venir le rejoindre. "Bon, suis moi, je vais te présenter les autres." dit-il en se dirigeant vers le garçon qui l'a servi hier. "Je te présente Nishiki, il est plutôt tête brulé, mais il peut être gentil et si tu as besoin d'aide dans les études ou autres, il peut vraiement être utile." lui expliqu-a-t-il.

"Hey, mais c'est pas la fille d'hier?" demanda Nishiki, surpris de revoir a jeune fille.

"Bonjour, je m'appele Nagisa, enchantée de vous rencontrez." dit-elle en tendant la main et faisant un sourire innoncent. Nishiki lui serra la main, avant de s'excuser pour aller à un client qui l'appelait.

Après, ils se dirigèrent vers la fille aux cheveux mauves. "Je te présente Touka, elle va à la même école que Nishiki, Kaiimi." lui expliqua-t-il, le même salut fut pronnoncé fevant Touka de la part de Nagisa, puis ils partirent vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs. "Voici Kaneki, c'est le meilleur ami que tu puisse avoir ici, si tu as besoin de conseil demande-lui ou à monsieur Yoshimura." continua-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la petite fille de toute à l'heure. "Et finalement, voici Hinami, elle vit ici depuis qu'elle à perdue ses parents." l'informa-t-il.

"Salut! Tu est nouvelle?" demanda Hinami avec un sourire innoncent sur le visage. "La tenue de l'Antique te vas comme un gant, tu es super mignone dedans!" s'exclama-t-elle.

"M-merci Hinami." répondit Nagisa, acceptant le compliment avec un rougissement qui commença à se répandre sur son visage.

Apparamment, il ne manquait que la femme d'hier, mais elle était aller faire les courses. La journée se passa sans trop de difficulté, malgré le fait que Touka, Kaneki et Nishiki durent intervenir plusieurs fois pour rappeler aux clients que Nagisa n'était pas là pour être dragée et que si ils n'étaient pas capable de respecter sa vie privée, ils devraient partir, Nagisa rit un peu en les voyant agirent aussi protecteur envers elle que l'était Karma, malgré le fait que lui, il lui faisait des blagues sur son physique, même si il n'a jamais su que Nagisa était vraiment une fille.

À la pensée de son meilleur ami, elle perdit le sourire, les autres se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait la rendre si triste, elle avait l'air de s'amuser il y a quelques secondes, mais remarquant leur inquiétude, Nagisa remit un sourire sur ses lèvres pour rassurer tout le monde.

Le soir venu, quand l'Antique ferma, Nagisa annonça qu'elle allait prendre une marche dehors, quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, Yoshimura demanda à Kaneki si il pouvait la suivre pour la protéger au cas ou.

La jeune fille aux yeux changant se promenait dans les ruelles prenant des petits repères pour revenir plus tard, la lune lui donnait un allure de fantôme avec son teint déjà très pâle. Elle était bien distraites par ses pensée, elle ne remarqua pas que Kaneki la suivait à l'odeur. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir retourner dans son monde, si elle pouvait en tout cas.

"Koro-sensei. J'aurais besoin de votre aide maintenant, je vous en prit. Je sais que je n'est pas étée la meillleure fille au monde, ou même dans la classe, mais je voudrais vraiment que vous soyez ici, avec moi. Vous me manquez Koro-sensei." les derniers mots étaient prononcés dans un murmure à peine audible.

Comme si son professeur bien-aimé l'avait entendu, Nagisa ressentie une vibration venant de sa poche, en sortant l'objet qui était dedans, elle découvrit que c'était un téléphone portable noir qui avait une petite chaîne, au bout de la chaîne il y avait un mini badge à l'effigie de son professeur, à sa vu, Nagisa commença à pleurer, elle pleura pendant plus d'une heure avant que son téléphone vibra, elle l'ouvrit et quand l'afficher s'illumina du nom de Kayano, elle ne pue retenir ses larmes une nouvelle fois.

C'est les larmes aux yeux et avec la voix tremblantes qu'elle répondit. "K-Kayano? C'est vraiment toi?" demanda Nagisa émue.

"Nagisa! Tu as enfin répondu! J'étais tellement inquiète! Pourquoi tu n'as pas donner signe de vie? Non, attends, ne réponds pas. Juste, juste est-ce que ça va?" demanda Kayano, de l'autre côté du fil, d'un voix inquiète pour son amie.

"Oui, je vais bien, mais je suis pris dans un autre monde je crois, puisque je suis toujours à Tokyo, mais la ville est divisée de façon étrange, donc je me suis dit que je ne suis plus dans mon monde." lui expliqua Nagisa.

Kayano mit un moment avant de répondre. Kaneki s'était éloigné jugant que l'appele de son amie devait rester privée. Les deux amies parlèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Kayano lui déclare quelque chose auquel Nagisa ne s'atendait pas.

"Écoute Nagisa, demain c'est la réunion et je vais parlé de sa à nos camarades de classes, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, je te le promets et après je veillerais sur toi et passera le restant de nos jours ensemble, parce que je t'aime Nagisa." déclara-t-elle.

Quand la fin de la phrase atteignit ses oreilles, le coeur de Nagisa s'accèlera, elle avait aussi des sentiements pour sa jeune amie aux cheveux verts, mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire à cause de tout lesmensonges qu'elle lui avait dit, surtout le fait qu'elle était un garçon, cela à ruinée ses chances et maintenant elle voulait lui dire pour ne pas lui briser le coeur quand ce sera trop tard.

"Écoute Kayano, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

"Quoi?"

"Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée, alors la, je vais te le dire. Kayano, j-je suis u-une fille." lui appris Nagisa. Un long silence pesant s'insalla entre elles, alors que Kayano réfléchissait à ce que son amie venait de lui avouer.

"Écoute Nagisa. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi à cause que tu est un garçon, ou de ton physique ou encore de se baiser, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à cause de ta personnalité, alors peut importe si tu est un garçon ou une fille, je t'aime." les mots firent presque perdre connaissance à Nagisa, elle l'acceptait et voulait quand même être avec elle, c'était le plus beau jour de la vie de Nagisa.

"Je t'aime aussi, Kayano." répondit Nagisa avec un rougissement qui se répendait sur son visage à la déclaration.

"Bon, j-je dois y aller. Il se fait tard. Je te rappelerait demain pour te dire les détails, d'accord?"

"D'accord. Bonne nuit Kayano, fait de beaux rêves. Je t'aime." dit Nagisa, son rougissement s'intensifia.

"Je t'aime, bye." quand les derniers mots de Kayano furent prononcer, la ligne se coupa, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Nagisa marcha dans les ruelles encore quelques heures, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence menaçante, elle sauta sur le côté évitant de justesse une... valise? Quand elle leva les yeux, elle remarqua que c'était le vielle homme de l'autre jour, l'inspecteur Mado.

"Tu vois Amon, je te l'avais bien dit que c'était une ghoul, une jeune fille de son âge n'aurait jamais pue éviter ça." expliqua l'inspecteur, tandis que son compagnon sortait de l'ombre et se mit en position de défense.

"Je n'ais jamais douté de vous monsieur Mado." répondit Amon.

Nagisa les examina tous les deux, mais selon ses sens aiguisés d'assassin, ils étaient loin d'être assez fort pour s'en prendre à elle, donc elle sauta à droite, puis changea vers la gauche si rapidement qu'elle disparue de leurs champs de visions, quand ils ressentirent finalement sa présence, elle était derrière eux et elle les assomma rapidement d'un coup chacun. Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent comme des mouches sous son attaques, Kaneki était surpris par l'efficacité avec laquelle elle les avait vaincue.

Avant que d'autre n'arrive, Nagisa décida qu'il faudrait mieux repartir à l'Antique. Kaneki parti devant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait afin qu'elle ne le repère pas et qu'elle ne se doute pas qu'il l'ait suivi. Quand elle fut arriver, Nagisa rentra dans sa chambre, plutôt un mini appartement, elle ferma et barra la porte derrière elle, avant d'aller se coucher dans son nouveau lit. Elle avait finalement réussi à rejoindre sa meilleure amie et à lui avouer une partie de ses secrets.

Le lendemain, Yoshimura demanda à Kaneki d'emmener Nagisa chez Uta afin qu'elle se fasse un masque, après que le jeune garçon lui est expliqué la scène d'hier. Mais un problème est vite survenu quand Kaneki expliqua à la jeune fille la raison pour laquelle ils allaient lui faire un masque, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une ghoul, ce qui expliqua la situation actuelle, tout le personnel était dans la salle de réunion.

"Comment ça tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une ghoul? Tout le monde sait ça!" s'exclama Nishiki devant le peu de connaissance de Nagisa. "Tu en est une, alors soit tu te fous de nous, soit tu a perdue la mémoire."

"Eh bien, je viens d'un endroit très reculer où on a jamais eu affaire avec des ghouls, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est." s'expliqua Nagisa. _"Ce n'était qu'une demi vérité, mais pour l'instant cela devrait suffire, car il ne vaut mieux pas leurs expliquer que je viens d'un autre monde."_ pensa Nagisa.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu est alors? Parce que comment explique tu ça?" demanda encore Nishiki, cette fois il leva son portable pour lui montrer une séquence vidéo de ce qui c'est passé la veille. Quand la séquence vidéo s'arrêta, Nagisa baissa la tête tristement. "Alors?"

"J-je préfère ne pas en parler, c'est vraiment très personnel." répondit-elle.

Avant que Nishiki puisse protester Yoshimura le coupa d'un signe de main. "Nous n'allons pas de poser plus de question si tu ne veux pas parler de ton passé, mais nous allons te faire passer un mini test, pour voir si tu aurais étée transformer en ghoul, suis-moi." demanda-t-il en entrant dans une porte derrière lui, Nagisa lui emboîta le pas.

Après le test, la vieille ghoul en était venue au point où Nagisa était maintenant une ghoul, il lui expliqua ce que c'était et l'assura qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tuer personne, ils allaient l'aidés.

Nagisa passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle était maintenant, elle alla voir dans son miroir pour voir si elle avait bien les yeux d'une ghoul, elle fit l'exercice que lui avait décrit monsieur Yoshimura afin de maîtriser ses yeux, quand elle le fit, elle était sur qu'elle avait les yeux d'une ghoul, puis elle tenta de faire apparaître ses yeux de serpent, quand elle le fit tout le monde dans le bâtiment se gela sur place, on pu entendre des verres, des tasses ainsi que des assiettes se briser contre le sol grâce à la gravité. Nagisa, elle, de son côté sourie à la vue si chaleureuse de ses yeux inhumains.

Quand Nagisa redescendit, le ménage avait été fait et elle avait un sourire authentique sur le visage, à la joie de tous, le reste de la soiré se passa bien. Nagisa se coucha tard le soir sur son lit plongeant dans un monde de rêve d'elle et de Kayano.

À suivre.


	9. Chapter 9 Projet et Nouvelle Classe

Le lendemain, Nagisa dut manger comme une ghoul pour la première fois et certainement pas la dernière, à son grand étonnement, la nourriture n'était pas mauvais, grâce à monsieur Yoshimura, elle pue faire en sorte que son repas est l'air plutôt humain.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, les autres lui demandèrent si elle allait rejoindre une école, parce que si un client régulier la voit tous les jours toute la journée, il va finir par appeler les forces de l'ordre et elle pourrait avoir des problèmes.

Finalement, Nagisa décida d'aller à l'école avec Touka, puisqu'elle était la seule autre fille d'environ son âge à l'Antique. La jeune fille dirait qu'elle viendrait à l'école seulement la semaine pour voir si elle voudrait s'inscrire.

La meilleure amie de Touka, Riko, venait souvent la visiter dans son école pendant l'heure du dîner et malheureusement pour elle, elle venait le premier jour de la visite de Nagisa.

"Salut Touka! Comment ça va? Je vou..." la fille aux cheveux bruns s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand elle aperçue une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ciels qui lui atteignait les épaules, des yeux azurs innocent et de petite taille, selon son avis, la jeune fille devait avoir douze ou treize ans. "Qui c'est?" demanda-t-elle.

Quand Touka remarqua que son amie parlait de Nagisa, elle essaya rapidement de s'expliquer. "Euh... c-c'est u-une..."

"N'en dit pas plus!" la coupa rapidement Riko. "Je croyais que tu étais dans les gars, mais comme on dit chacun ses goûts, mais tu es sûr qu'elle est assez vieille?"

"Euh, je ne comprends pas à quoi tu fais allusion, et je suis sincère, donc j'aimerais savoir, mais pour te dire, j'ai quinze ans et au fait, je m'appelle Nagisa." se présenta-t-elle.

"Euh... enchanté, je pense?" la salua maladroitement Riko, un peu embarrassée par son erreur.

"Bon Riko, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Touka en se tournant vers son amie d'un air inquiet.

"J'étais venue te faire une surprise en arrivant sans prévenir, mais je crois que j'aurais dûe appeler avant, car tu sembles plutôt occupée." expliqua Riko commençant à s'en aller.

"Non, tu peux rester, tu ne dérange rien ni personne." la convainc Touka, se qui fit qu'elle se ramassa dans une situation assez étrange.

Nagisa lisant le dépliant de l'école, Touka mangeant son repas avec Riko, qui elle, n'arrêtait pas de fixer Nagisa, elle ne se serait jamais arrêtée si Nagisa n'avait pas lever le regard sur elle.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda la bluenette, vraiment curieuse, elle avait un peu réfléchit à ce quoi faisait allusion Riko tout à l'heure, mais ne trouvant pas elle avait abandonnée et commencer à lire le dépliant qu'elle avait prise à l'accueil.

"Je me demandais qu'est-ce que Touka trouvais chez une fille comme toi, bon je dois l'admettre, tu es mignonne, mais Touka n'aurait jamais sortie avec toi sans une autre raison." s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute sans le vouloir.

Nagisa eue une expression choquée en entendant ça, elle comprenait à quoi Riko faisait allusion. "Non! Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça, jamais je ne sortirai avec Touka!" essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

"Quoi, est-ce que tu veux dire, que Touka n'est pas assez bien pour toi?!" demanda-t-elle fâchée.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça!"

"Alors, c'est quoi?"

"J-je sors déjà avec quelqu'un!" s'exclama-t-elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait dit ça sur un coup de tête, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache après tout.

Riko eue une expression digne d'un certain rouquin, elle s'approcha de Nagisa, vola son téléphone sur la table, malgré les protestations de la fille plus petite, et regarda la photo d'une fille aux cheveux verts et aux marrons qui souriait à la caméra, Nagisa étant à côté d'elle avec un sourire semblable, Karma apparaissait aussi sur la photo avec un sourire diabolique.

"Tu sors avec le gars derrière?"

"QUOI!? DANS AUCUN MONDE, AUNCUNE DIMENSION OU ÉPOQUE, JE NE SORTIRAIS AVEC KARMA! s'exclama Nagisa, remarquant plus tard son erreur.

"Alors, tu sors avec la jeune fille!" se réjouit Riko en envoyant rapidement l'unique contact de Nagisa à son téléphone, avant de rendre le portable à la bluenette. "Bon je dois y aller, à plus Touka, au revoir Nagisa." les salua-t-elle, avant que qu'une des deux autres filles ne puissent ajoutées quoique ce soit, Riko était déjà hors de vue.

Nagisa et Touka marchaient tranquillement sur le chemin du retour de l'école, du moins, avant que le téléphone de Nagisa ne se mette à vibrer dans sa poche. La bluenette s'arrêta de marcher à la surprise de son amie, mais Touka reprit tout de suite sa marche quand elle la vit sortir son téléphone.

"K-Kayano?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

"S-salut Nagisa, je voulais juste t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles." répondit la voix de sa petite amie de l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Oh, euh rien de nouveau de mon côté, à part le fait que je suis apparemment devenue un être surnaturel. " répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

"Comment ça? "

"Eh bien, quand je suis arrivée dans ce monde, je serais devenue une ghoul, je serais beaucoup plus puissante et résistante physiquement, aussi apparemment j'aurais un nouvel organe qui me permettrais de me battre d'une façon bien plus… intense. " expliqua-t-elle.

"Ah, ok… ah oui! Il fallait que je te parle de la réunion de tout à l'heure." commença-t-elle. Apparemment la classe aurait commencée à faire des recherches pour pouvoir crée une ouverture d'une dimension à une autre. Ils n'avaient rien pour le moment, mais Nagisa savait que ça ne devrait pas tardé, connaissant sa classe, puis Kayano et Nagisa parlèrent de ce qu'elles comptaient une fois qu'elles se seraient retrouvées. Quand Kayano dit qu'elle devait y aller, elles se dirent au revoir et d'Autres mots d'Amour avant de raccrocher.

Nagisa leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que la nuit était déjà tombé, elle commença à reprendre son chemin. Elle arriva, une demi-heure plus tard, devant l'Antique, la pancarte sur la porte lui fit savoir qu'ils avaient déjà fermé boutique, la bluenette cogna contre la vitre, bientôt Hinami vint lui ouvrire.

"Salut Nagisa! Tu rentres tard, où étais-tu? " lui demanda la petite fille.

"J'ai reçue un appelle et j'ai beaucoup discutée, ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai raccrochée. " lui expliqua Nagisa, pour ne pas que sa jeune amie s'inquiète trop.

"Ah d'accord. Touka m'a demandée de te dire de la rejoindre dans sa chambre quand tu arriverais. Est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise que tu es arrivée? "

"Non, je vais aller la voir, merci de m'avoir avertie. " lui dit Nagisa en commençant à remonter les escaliers, elle cogna à la troisième porte du couloir sur sa gauche, juste à côté de sa chambre. "Touka? C'est moi, Nagisa, est-ce que je peux entrer? " Elle entendit un loquet se déverrouiller de l'intérieur et prit ça comme une invitation, elle tourna la poigné et poussa la porte vers l'intérieur.

"Il faut qu'on parle. " commença Touka, la bluenette crue un moment que Touka l'avait aussi espionnée, comme Kaneki, mais ses soupçons se dissipairent rapidement. "À propos de ton intégration à l'école. " fini-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Eh bien, nous voulions savoir si tu voulais être dans une certaine classe ou si tu préférerais être dans la classe de Nishiki, celle Kaneki ou la mienne. Tu sais histoire d'avoir quelqu'un que tu connais." lui expliqua Touka.

Nagisa leva les yeux au ciel et mit une main sur son menton d'un air pensif. Puis, elle baissa les yeux vers son amie plus grande. "J'aimerais bien être dans ta classe, je trouve qu'on s'entend bien." lui déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, qui est toujours aussi vide et malaisant pour ceux qui savent le voir.

Nagisa se dirigeait vers l'école en compagnie de Touka, Kaneki et Nishiki. La seule raison pour laquelle la bluenette n'aimait pas ça, était le fait que ses trois "amis" étaient très tendus, malgré leurs efforts pour le dissimuler Nagisa le percevait facilement.

La jeune assassin poussa un soupir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe d'elle et Touka, son amie aux cheveux mauves était toujours tendue, mais c'était moins pire que tout à l'heure, surtout depuis que les deux gars étaient partis.

Le professeur, Mme Flest, entra quelques minutes plus tard avec un calepin de présence dans la main. "Bonjour tout le monde, nous allons prendre les présences." commença-t-elle, avant de les nommés un par un. Elle s'arrêta évidement, selon l'avis de Nagisa, au bas de la page. "J'ai presque oubliée, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève aujourd'hui, Nagisa Shiota, peux-tu venir à l'avant et te présenter.

Nagisa prit un grand soupir, avant de se diriger vers l'avant de la classe, enfin arrivée, elle remarqua rapidement que tous la regardaient intensément, certains d'envie, surtout des garçons, et d'autres de jalousie, surtout du côté des filles. La bluenette s'avait déjà ce que les autres de la classe pensait, ils la trouvaient soit hyper mignonne ou trop mignonne à leur goût.

Nagisa réussie même en entendre des brides de conversation, dont elle pouvait recoller les morceaux, qui confirmait ses soupçons.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Nagisa Shiota, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer." les salua la bluenette, intérieurement, elle voulait tous les tués.

La classe se poursuiva tranquillement, elle recevait plusieurs coup d'œil. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, Nagisa se leva pour partir rapidement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, quasiment toute la classe était devant elle.

Un gars, surement le top modèle de la classe, s'avança vers elle, posa un genoux à terre, une fleur entre les dents. "Ma belle fleure, voudriez-vous sortir avec moi?" demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait séducteur.

"Désolé, mais je ne peux pas." répondit Nagisa, sa réponse donna un choc à toute la classe.

"Mais, pourquoi?!"

"Je ne préfère pas répondre."

"S'il-vous-plaît, soyez gentille, petite fleur."

"D-d'accord, mais sa risque de ne pas vous plaire."

"Peu importe, je vous aimerez toujours."

"J-je suis dans les filles."

À suivre.

 **A/N : Je vais essayer de poster deux chapitre par semaine de mes histoires (pas chacune, je n'ai pas autant d'Accès à mon PC), si vous avez une demande spécial sur un anime ou une jeu, dite le moi je vais voire si j'ai des idées et publier, merci. Envoyer aussi des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer et aussi n'hésiter pas être critique, j'apprécie la frachise**.


	10. Chapter 10 Passé et Envie

**A/N Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'étais occupée, avec les examens de la semaine passé et le fait que j'avais redécouvert une anime, j'ai mit pas mal de temps, mais bon je suis de retour et c'est l'important.**

 **Aussi je voulais demandée si ça vous dérange si certaine fois Nagisa oublierait tout, sauf ses capacités bien sûr, répondez moi en commentaire, car je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour régler le problème si vous n'aimez pas.**

Le gars "séduisant" se releva en lui tournant le dos d'un air penseur, puis il se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire, signe qu'il avait trouvé une bonne idée.

"Je sais! Ne dis ça à personne d'accord?!" lui dit-il, tous les autres dans la classe comprenaient ou il voulait en venir.

"P-pourquoi?" demanda Nagisa, vraiment curieuse.

"On va partir une rumeur selon laquelle tu serais la fille la plus gentille, mais la plus intouchable de l'école." dit-il fièrement, tous les autres acceptèrent en s'exclamant "Ouais!".

Nagisa ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, mais accepta quand même le plan, elle sortie rapidement de la classe à la recherche de Touka, quand elle la trouva enfin près du café, la cloche annonçant le prochain cours sonna, la bluenette regarda le prochain qu'elle avait dans son agenda, P.E., elle courut rapidement vers la place indiqué.

Finalement arrivée, Nagisa entra dans les vestiaires pour se changer, elle reconnue plusieurs fille qui était dans son cours précédent, mais ne les rejoignit pas, elle préféra se trouver un coin seul à l'abri des regards, pas parce qu'elle était timide de montré son corps aux autres, mais surtout parce que toutes les cicatrices qu'on pouvait y trouvés leurs feraient peurs, certaines deviendraient inquiètes et poserait trop de questions, auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre.

Quand Nagisa sortie du vestiaire, elle remarqua que Touka l'attendait devant la porte. Ensemble, elles partirent vers la cafeteria du campus, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves qui étaient arrivés, alors elles partirent s'assirent dans un coin tranquille après avoir payé leurs repas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Touka?" demanda Nagisa sans prendre de gants, elle voyait bien que Touka était tendue.

Si tu as l'intention d'aller quelque part après les cours, je te conseille d'annulé tout de suite." commanda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi? Il y a un problème?" demanda Nagisa, maintenant plus attentive, pas comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

"Pas vraiment en ce moment même, mais ça pourrait t'être utile plus tard." l'informa Touka.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?"

"On va aller te faire faire un masque pour cacher ton identité si tu te retrouves à nouveau en confrontation avec les colombes."

"Les colombes?"

"Les types qui ton attaquée l'autre jour."

"Ah, je vois, je viendrai, tu peux compter sur moi, de toute façon je comptais que prendre quelques repères pour me situer dans cette immense ville." lui expliqua Nagisa en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa prochaine classe, bientôt suivie de Touka.

La cloche sonnant la fin des cours retenties dans l'école au grand soulagement de Nagisa, pas que les travaux scolaires étaient difficiles, ceux de son ancienne école étaient beaucoup plus compliqués.

En arrivant devant l'entrée de l'école, Nagisa aperçue Touka, elle se dirigea rapidement vers son amie aux cheveux violets. Plus tard, elle entrait dans un bâtiment plutôt suspect, du moins, pour Nagisa.

En entrant Nagisa se retourna directement vers le coin gauche de la pièce, elle avait senti une présence avant même d'avoir descendue l'une des marches qui menait à la porte.

"Salut Touka." salua le gars plutôt louche, il portait des vêtements plutôt étrange, avait un côté de ses cheveux noirs rasé et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cacher ses origines de ghoul en laissant ses yeux visible, il ne faisait surement aucune efforts pour les cacher.

"Salut Uta, je te présente Nagisa, elle est nouvelle à l'antique et on aimerait que tu lui fasses un masque." lui expliqua Touka.

Uta lui présenta un siège et lui demanda d'y prendre place.

"As-tu des allergies?" demanda Uta en commençant son interrogatoire.

"Non, pas à ce que je sache." répondit Nagisa commençant sérieusement à douter de l'ami de Touka.

"Quelqu'un dans ta vie?" continua-t-il sans gêne.

"J'ai une petit amie." répondit Nagisa alors que son visage tournait dans un rouge cramoisi, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits et releva la tête vers l'homme. "Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important de savoir ça?"

"Bien sûr. Plus j'en sais sur mes client, plus je suis motivé." s'expliqua-t-il en prenant des notes sur un calepin.

Bientôt le duo était ressorti du magasin sachant que le masque serait prêt le lendemain. La route fut silencieuse et Nagisa se perdit dans ses pensées, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était là et surtout qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire pendant tout ce temps, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme-là, il fallait qu'elle se trouve une occupation qui lui changerait les idées.

Soudain, elle se sentie tirer hors du trottoir, en levant les yeux elle remarqua que Touka l'avait fait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Touka?" demanda Nagisa.

Touka avait une expression inquiète quand elle regarda dans les yeux de Nagisa. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tes yeux sont rouges en ce moment." lui appris-t-elle.

Nagisa s'excusa en faisant le tri dans sa tête et se débarrassa de ses yeux de ghouls avant que quelqu'un ne puisse les remarquer. En arrivant à l'Antique, Nagisa alla rapidement se changer afin de pouvoir commencer son travaille, la soirée fut longue puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de client aujourd'hui.

Avant que Nagisa ne puisse montée dans sa chambre, le patron lui demanda de le rejoindre dans la salle de réunion avec Touka. "De quoi voulez-vous me parler monsieur?" demanda Nagisa, sachant déjà de quoi cela pouvait s'agir.

"Touka m'a parlé de votre après-midi et je suis inquiet du fait que tes yeux changent de façon inattendus. Est-ce que tu t'es bien nourrie récemment " demanda-t-il inquiet.

"Oui." répondit la bluenette.

"Alors, que ce passe-t-il?"

Nagisa baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, elle ne voulait pas vraiment leur parler de ses… envies.

"Nagisa." l'appela Touka, la faisant relever la tête. "Cette fois, on a vraiment besoin que tu nous explique, on est extrêmement inquiets." lui expliqua Touka.

Nagisa prit une longue inspiration avant de pousser un profond soupir et de se tourner vers le patron. "Je ne suis pas d'ici." déclara-t-elle.

"Ça on le savait déjà." commença Touka, mais elle fut interrompue par Nagisa.

"Non, je veux dire que je n'appartiens pas à ce monde." précisa Nagisa, faisant que les deux autres lèvent un sourcil de surprise.

"Alors, d'où viens-tu?" demanda Touka, maintenant curieuse.

"Je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'expliquer, mais disons que la différence entre nos mondes et que nous, nous n'avons pas de ghouls qui se balade quelque part."

"Quel travail faisais-tu avant d'arriver ici Nagisa?" demanda le patron.

"Euh… j'étais une élève. Pourquoi cette question patron?"

"Simplement parce que tes capacités sont loin d'être celles d'une étudiante de quinze ans, comme tu nous le dit, alors je vais me reformuler. Quel était ton vrai travail?"

Nagisa baissa sombrement la tête, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait leur dire, sinon elle pourrait encore se retrouver seule, elle ne voulait plus être seule, c'était une promesse qu'elle c'était faite juste après sa confession à Kayano. Elle releva la tête avec un air sérieux sur le visage. "J'étais une assassin." déclara-t-elle froidement.

Sa réponse surpris les deux ghouls, surtout Touka, qui voyait la bluenette comme une petite sœur, plus qu'une assassin en tout cas. Voyant qu'ils ne disaient rien, Nagisa rebaissa la tête et s'apprêta à se lever pour partir et ne plus les revoir, mais elle fut arrêtée par le patron.

"Nagisa, peu importe ce que tu étais, maintenant tu es une ghoul de l'Antique, tu fais partie de la famille, tu es l'une des nôtres et nous t'acceptons tel que tu es." lui déclara monsieur Yoshimura. Nagisa sentie une larme couler de son œil gauche à l'entende de ces mots, elle était heureuse que d'autre l'accepte comme elle est, bien sûr il y avait Kayano, mais ceux-là, elle ne les connaissait pas depuis assez longtemps pour se douter qu'ils l'accepteraient. "Mais, tu devras dire la vérité aux autres ce soir, quand ce sera l'heure de fermeture, nous demanderons que tous reste pour écouter ce que tu as à dire. D'accord?"

"D-d'accord. " accepta la bluenette.

Le patron lui dit de se préparer pour ce soir et si elle le voulait, elle n'aurait pas à venir travailler au café, mais Nagisa ne manquait jamais une occasion d'aider des amis, donc elle descendit se changer et alla les aider.

Le soir venu, tous étaient dans le café, installés sur des chaises en rond autour de Nagisa, même monsieur Yomo et Tsukiyama étaient là. Nishiki fut le premier à prendre la parole. "Alors quelle est cette grande annonce?"

"Avant de vous le dire, sachez que je ne vais pas m'en prendre à vous, vous pouvez me rejeter si vous le voulez, mais je ne ferais rien, je le promets." commença Nagisa. Le début du discours leurs mirent plusieurs questions en tête, mais personne ne parla. "Premièrement, je ne viens pas de ce monde." les informa-t-elle.

Tous furent surpris, mais la plupart se reprirent rapidement. "Alors, d'où viens-tu?" demanda monsieur Yoma.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire, mais là d'où je viens, les ghouls n'existent pas."

"Comment est-ce que tu t'es ramassée ici alors?" demanda Nishiki.

"Je ne sais pas, avant que j'arrive je participais à un match de basket pour pouvoir accomplir ma mission, quand la partie fut terminée, j'ai piraté les écrans et j'ai déclaré la fin du jeu, puis j'ai sauté de l'estrade et j'ai tué ma cible, puis je suis arrivée ici." leur raconta Nagisa.

"Qui as-tu tué?" demanda Tsukiyama, à la surprise de tous, personne ne s'attendais à ce qu'il pose une question pareille, mais personne ne parla, car tous voulaient le savoir.

"Mon frère."

À suivre.


	11. Chapter 11 Nouvelle Ghoul, Smile

Tous étaient silencieux, tous avaient crus que Nagisa était quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, sauf pour se défendre, mais qu'elle est tuée quelqu'un était un énorme choc pour tous, mais ce qui les choquaient encore plus était le fait que Nagisa avait tué un membre de sa famille.

"Pourquoi tu as tué ton frère?" demanda Nishiki, posant la question que tous n'arrivait pas à faire sortir de leurs entrailles.

"Parce qu'il me nuisait, je n'étais plus capable de supporter le fait qu'il soit en vie ou encore pire, qu'il ait une vie paisible et normale, alors que moi, j'ai dû endurer toute les souffrances de notre mère, pendant que lui fuyait, il m'a laissé tomber." les informa la bluenette.

Personne n'osaient répliquer, parce qu'ils auraient surement réagis de la même manière. Nagisa leur raconta le reste de son histoire, ne divulguant pas ses secrets, bien sûr.

La semaine d'après, tous s'étaient faits à l'idée que Nagisa était une assassin et qu'elle venait d'un autre monde, ce qui surprit réellement Nagisa, elle s'attendait surtout à être rejetée dès le départ, mais avait quand même pris en compte le fait qu'ils puissent l'accepter, mais pas aussi rapidement.

À la demande de Nagisa, Touka l'aida à trouvée ses pouvoirs de ghouls, quand cela arriva, tous étaient surprit, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient parlés d'un pouvoir comme celui-là.

"Attends, peux-tu répéter, je crois que j'ai mal compris." dit Nishiki, incrédule.

"Quand j'utilise ma forme de ghoul, mon corps change, je deviens plus légère, plus vive, forte, résistante et j'ai une vision quasiment parfaite dans le noir, mon ouïe et mon odorat devienne aussi plus développés." Expliqua Nagisa une énième fois, elle commençait à être irritée du fait qu'elle doive se répéter.

"Dans le fond, tu fais juste développer tes capacités de ghoul de base?" demanda Nishiki, pas vraiment sûr de l'utilité des capacités de Nagisa.

"On pourrait dire ça, mais il n'y as pas que ça." expliqua la bluenette. "Si je perds le contrôle, tous les êtres dans un rayon de quinze mètres subissent des hémorragies, à cause de moi, je deviens extrêmement rapide et je peux atteindre directement les organes internes à la place de devoir traverser la couche de peau et de muscles." les informa-t-elle, la pluparts trouvèrent ça plutôt dangereux, mais sinon, les autres notèrent qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop lui taper sur les nerfs.

La semaine suivante, Nagisa trouva Kaneki en train de mettre son habit qu'il avait quand il faisait partie du groupe de ghouls terroristes, selon Touka. "Ken, ou est-ce que tu vas?" demanda Nagisa en le faisant légèrement sursauter.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir la jeune fille qui les avait rejoint il y a peu, il se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour être aussi discrète, c'était la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à repérer avant qu'elle ne se montre, du moins, quand elle le fait.

"Aogiri va attaquer une autre base du CCG, je vais en tuer le plus possible." l'informa-t-il sans essayer de faire des allusions, car il se doutait qu'étant assassin, elle devait avoir l'habitude de voir des morts, il retourna le regard sur ses occupations.

"Je peux venir?"

"Pourquoi tu veux venir?" demanda Kaneki, levant un instant les yeux sur son amie aux cheveux bleus.

"J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et je manque d'entraînement pour mes capacités de ghoul, ça pourrait m'aider." le convainc la bluenette, puis, avant que Kaneki ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle partit dans sa chambre, pris son masque que lui avait donné Uta, c'était le même masque qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait tué son frère, mais les marques de celui-ci étaient plus complexes et elles étaient violettes.

Nagisa retrouva Kaneki quand il sortait de sa chambre, les deux descendirent les marches en disant qu'ils partaient prendre l'air, même si le patron se doutait de ce qu'ils allaient faire, il les avait entendu de toute manière.

Le duo se promena de toit en toit, faisant le moins de bruits possible, du moins, Kaneki tentait de le faire, car Nagisa, elle, ne faisait pas le moindre bruit, même si Kaneki se concentrait par moment pour essayer de l'entendre.

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à une base militaire, mais pas très haute, ce qui laissait supposer qu'il y avait un sous-sol.

Environ une heure plus tard, le duo aperçu un groupe d'hélicoptère se rapprocher du bâtiment, quand ils furent au-dessus, les portes horizontales s'ouvrirent, des ghouls se jetèrent des véhicules, tous habillés d'un grand manteau rouge et d'un masque de crâne gris, laissant leurs yeux de ghouls à découvert, sûrement pour narguer les humains.

Quand tous avaient sauté, Nagisa et Kaneki infiltrèrent la base, après une quinzaine de minutes ils entendirent des pas, proche.

"C'est le moment de mettre nos masque." l'averti Kaneki, en sortant son masque d'une de ses poches, Nagisa en fit de même, elle prit les devants. Quand les ghouls aperçurent la bluenette, ils se demandèrent si il y avait une ghoul avec un masque semblable dans leur rang, mais leur moments de réflexion fut une erreur fatale, car la jeune fille leur cassa tous le cou en une fraction de seconde, Kaneki fut surprit par son efficacité, il l'avait bien sûr vu à l'œuvre une fois sur deux inspecteurs, mais là c'était une trentaine de ghouls qu'elle venait d'exterminer en un même laps de temps.

Bientôt, le duo se sépara afin de couvrir le plus de terrain, Kaneki tombait sur un nombre de ghouls aussi important que celui de sa coéquipière, mais il les éliminait moins rapidement, mais tout aussi efficacement.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Nagisa était arrivée au bas du sous-sol, elle avait pris plusieurs raccourcit, mais elle éliminait toutes les ghouls qu'elle rencontrait, maintenant, devant elle se tenait ce qui semblait être l'un des dirigeants de l'arbre Aogiri, il avait l'air d'avoir quinze à dix-sept ans, il avait des cheveux mauves foncés, des vêtements noirs, un demi-masque, qui cachait la moitié inférieur de son visage.

"Qui t'es toi?" demanda-t-il en apercevant Nagisa.

"Appelle-moi Smile." déclara-t-elle en sortant une lame d'un étui, qui était dans son dos de façon horizontale afin de facilement retirer l'arme, elle se mit en position accroupie, le bras droit devant elle et légèrement plus bas que sa poitrine et l'autre bras, celui qui tenait la lame de façon à ce que la lame couvre le devant du bras, au niveau de son cou, son adversaire se mit immédiatement en position de combat, ayant un étrange pressentiment qu'il allait en baver.

À suivre.


	12. Chapter 12 Nouvel Connaissance & Crainte

La ghoul devant Nagisa fonça vers elle en premier, c'est justement ce qu'elle voulait, elle bloqua les épines qui lui lançait, s'en servant comme distraction afin d'attaquer par un autre angle, mais Nagisa le vit, elle attrapa l'un de ses bras et l'arracha sans efforts, au même moment, la ghoul en noir fit un grand bon afin de prendre des distances.

"Mais c'est qui ça? Elle m'a arraché le bras comme si c'était une branche qu'on arrache d'un vieil arbre mort, il faut que je fasse plus attention et il faudrait que j'en parle aux autres, elle pourrait posée problème." se dit Ayato alors qu'il faisait un signe à des sous-fifres pour qu'ils la ralentissent, il savait qu'ils se ferraient facilement éliminés, mais il devait survivre à tout prix, donc il prit la fuite par l'une des nombreuses sorties.

Nagisa ne se ménagea pas vraiment quand les sous-fifres arrivèrent, les trois premiers eurent le cœur arraché dès les premières secondes de l'affrontement, puis Nagisa sauta sur ceux qui étaient les plus proches, leur cassant le coup rapidement et efficacement, mais certains tentèrent de s'enfuir, malheureusement pour eux, Nagisa était très rapide, elle partit en courant vers ceux qui tentaient de s'échapper.

Ayant abattu les derniers sous-fifres et n'ayant plus d'ennemies autour d'elle, Nagisa se dit qu'elle pourrait se nourrir des cadavres de ghouls mortes, à la place de ceux humains. Elle trouva le goût atroce, mais ce dit que de un c'était mieux que de manger des humains et de deux qu'ils le méritaient pour s'en être pris à des innocents.

Après son casse-croute, Nagisa parti à la recherche de son compagnon, qu'elle avait presqu'oublier. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle le trouva près de la sortie, il l'attendait selon ses dires. La lune commençait à se coucher lorsque le duo sorti de la base, ils devaient se dépêcher, sinon ils allaient être en retard pour l'ouverture de l'Antique. Quand le bâtiment fut en vue, le duo accéléra, chacun passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Nagisa cacha rapidement son masque, avant de prendre des vêtements de rechanges, ses anciens maintenant salies par le sang, puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche pour se laver et se réveiller afin de rester debout pour le reste de la journée. Elle pouvait tenir des jours sans dormir, mais elle préférait être au meilleur de sa forme. Quand elle redescendit, Kaneki était déjà en train d'aider les aînés, tandis que Nagisa se dépêcha d'aller l'aider ou de prendre la commande d'autres clients qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de commander.

L'avant-midi a été paisible, aucun des serveurs ne s'étaient battus, ce qui était plutôt rare, il y avait eu beaucoup de client, mais pas assez pour que l'Antique ai eu à se dépêcher.

C'est en après-midi que ça s'est corsé, un groupe du CCG était venu prendre du temps ensemble et Nagisa eu quelque problème quand on lui demandait de l'aide, un moment elle a cassé une tasse qu'elle était en train d'essuyer.

"Ça va gamine?" demanda Nishiki, plutôt inquiet du fait que Nagisa pourrai perdre le contrôle et leur sauter à la gorge.

Nagisa se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire. "Je vais bien, je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'aller prendre l'air et un bon repas, je vais être de retour dans une heure." l'informa Nagisa en sortant se changer dans le vestiaire afin de sortir par derrière montrant qu'elle voulait être seule.

Nagisa parcourue rapidement les ruelles près du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une ou il y avait trois ghouls qui étaient sur le point de manger un humain d'une quinzaine d'année, elle leur sauta rapidement dessus et leur brisa la nuque en quelques secondes, ne leurs laissant même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il leurs arrive, puis elle commença à marche vers l'humain.

"A-attends!" s'exclama l'humain, effrayé, mais aussi heureux pour une raison qui échappait à Nagisa, qui avait-il de mieux entre se faire bouffer par une ghoul plutôt que trois, puis elle pensa que c'était à cause du fait qu'elle était une fille et un mot passa dans son esprit, pervers, mais son idée fut vite balayée. "J'te promets de dire à personne que t'es une ghoul si tu me laisse vivant, s'il te plaît, ne me tue pas." implora-t-il.

Nagisa analysa rapidement, mais attentivement le garçon devant elle, il ne mentait pas, c'était ce que son analyse lui disait, mais elle se pencha quand même vers lui. "Si tu le dit à qui que ce soit, je te bute, avec toute ta famille et tes amis, proches ou lointains." l'averti-t-elle, il frissonna visiblement à la pensé, mais hocha quand même la tête face à la menace, il la prenait au sérieux, heureusement, car il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et elle l'aurait tué si il avait refusé ou quelque chose du genre, alors elle reparti en lui donnant un sourire et une petite vague.

Quand Nagisa retourna, il faisait plus noir qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais quand elle parlait avec Kayano, c'était pendant des heures, souvent jusqu'à ce que l'heure du couvre-feu de Kayano soit entendu par sa mère, même si elles le suivaient rarement.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre, comme la nuit dernière, mais cette fois, elle mit une note sur la porte, dans le couloir, disant qu'elle prendrait un jour de congé demain.

Le lendemain, Nagisa se baladait dans les rues, restant attentive aux alentours, malgré le fait qu'elle doutait qu'elle se ferait attaquée par le CCG en pleine foule, si ça arrivait, elle n'hésiterait pas à prendre des otages et tuer quelques personnes. Après une bonne heure de marche, un objet dans le coin de son champ de vision attira son attention, elle tourna la tête et s'approcha de l'objet en question, c'était une boucle d'oreille en forme de rose très bien détaillée, elle était de couleur verte en plus.

Nagisa se tourna vers la personne qui semblait tenir le stand. "Combien pour la boucle?" demanda-t-elle en pointant le dit objet.

Quand le vieil homme aperçu l'un des seuls objets qu'il n'arrivait pas à vendre, mais auxquels il avait passé beaucoup de temps à les confectionner, il sourit largement.

Juste après l'avoir achetée, Nagisa mit la boucle sur son oreille gauche, elle l'avait achetée, car elle lui rappelait Kayano et elle repartie avec un sourire encore plus grand dans sa mission de repérage, elle voulait surtout savoir où étaient les endroits où elle pourrait se détendre ou avoir du plaisir en jouant à des jeux.

Le soir arriva plus vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais Nagisa décida qu'aujourd'hui, elle irait dans un bar, histoire d'être seule. Elle trouva rapidement un bar grâce aux conseils que lui avait donné Koro-sensei. Le videur ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé entrer si il l'avait vu, mais Nagisa avait la flemme de s'expliquer, donc elle passa assez rapidement pour qu'il ne la voit pas.

L'intérieur du bar avait un style Far-West, tout étaient faits de bois, sauf les gens, les boissons et les tables de jeux bien sûr, l'intérieur était éclairé par des lampes anciennes.

"Hey! Salut! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" lui demanda un homme au bar, attirant son attention.

Quand elle reconnue l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé la veille, elle se dirigea vers lui et prit place à sa droite. "Hey, je cherchais un bar et j'ai trouvée celui-là, alors je suis entrée." s'expliqua-t-elle.

"Le videur t'a laissé entrer?"

"Pas exactement, il n'en a pas eu vraiment l'occasion, sinon je ne serai pas là, non?" dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil complice. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux et elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il croyait. "T'inquiète pas, il va bien, j'ai juste été plus rapide."

Il se soulagea en entendant ces mots. "Ah, d'accord, je comprends et je te crois, c'est vrai que tu étais plutôt rapide hier, un peu trop à mon goût." dit-il en éclatant de rire, Nagisa rit avec lui et commanda une chope en même temps, tant qu'elle était là, autant en profiter, non?

À suivre.


End file.
